tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Discord Whooves
"Ask Discord Whooves" (often just Discord Whooves) is a Story-Based Ask Blog, meaning that while questions are answered in mostly every update, it has an overlying story which is followed throughout the entire blog, instead of simply answering questions, or only having short plot lines. (Though there were and probably will be many sub-plots, usually involving either guest blogs, or more commonly its 'sibling blogs' which include (but are not necessarily limited to) The (Time) Master, Miss Twilight Sparkle, Ask-Inkiepie (through The Master) and (Smutti's) MissPinkamena (also through The Master). The general plot of the story involves Doctor Whooves, a ponified version of The Doctor from the long running BBC Series "Doctor Who". Not knowing how or why, the Doctor was somehow thrown into the 'ponyverse', where he was forced to regenerate and take on a pony form. During his adventures, his most vital traits were twisted around due to Discord's power and made him very selfish and cowardly. The reader is treated to an experience that showcases what would happen if this heroic Time Lord with a TARDIS (an incredibly many sided, living time and space traveling contraption with many, admittedly luxurious features) would do if he lost faith in himself and just tried to enjoy himself without getting caught up in the problems of others. At first, it may look to be "nothing" or "doing unmentionable things with uncountable mares and stallions from random universes". However, if the reader delves well into the psyche of this Time Lord, he/she can find a broken and fearful man who's - perhaps out of mental denial - blind to the world and all his doings spiraling down upon him, ready to crush him. Story Warning: The following entries may contain major spoilers to first time AND returning readers, as well as future Doctor Who viewers. View at own risk. Shortened and general overview Doctor Whooves was originally a "humanoid" Time Lord, but due to unknown reasons he stumbled into the "pony universe" and his appearance altered along with that due to a regeneration from a currently unknown cause. In his discorded state, he completely abhors the fact that he's a pony, but he has many instances where he shows various pony-like behaviors, which he reacts to quite dramatically. The Doctor was originally traveling with Derpy/Ditzy. Not much is known about their adventures or their relationship before the Doctor was discorded in the "Caverns of Truth", the supposed dwelling place of the original Discord from the past. After the Doctor witnessed what he called simply 'The Truth', he became a coward and chose to abandon saving the world. Because of this, Derpy/Ditzy chose to resign from being the Doctor's companion. Since then, the Doctor locked himself up in the TARDIS, refusing to help anyone and choosing to "do nothing". Though, while he claims to do nothing, he sometimes leaves the TARDIS. This usually happens when he's trying to find a mare (or stallion on rare occasions) to bed with. The rest of the time, he usually spends sleeping, drinking, loafing around, or doing various solo activities such as solitare and watching noire films. From time to time the Doctor unwillingly shows his "un-discorded" self, visually indicated by a brown fur (in contrast to the usual grey one). The reasons for these bursts of the undiscorded state vary, but are usually related to his personal feelings in a situation. The duration of this state doesn't last long, and sometimes results in a violent reaction. He is completely unaware of this change, and when questioned about it he refuses to awknowledge it. Key Moments It was revealed fairly early on that at one point in the past, Ditzy(/Derpy) was a companion of the Doctor and that she was given the choice to leave with the Doctor, letting the universe to fend for itself, living in the Time Vortex, removed from the troubles of the world. She refused and went against his will, which he took as a betrayal. Later the Doctor realizes that something is wrong with with his body, resulting in bodily and mental stress, though he's unaware of its source. After a while, the Doctor hints at what happened between him and Discord, saying that Discord didn't do anything to him, instead, he just saw "The Truth". Here it is also revealed that he's completely unaware if this new pony form even supports the Time Lord ability of regeneration (at this point, he's not even sure which Doctor he is) and soon he admits to be mortified by the idea of dying. It is again shown how the Doctor relates to Derpy. While he is filled with helpless rage over Derpy's "betrayal" and that she wants him to return to his former self, which the Doctor believes would only lead to his certain death. However, it is also shown that with all the pain Derpy causes him, he still doesn't wish to hurt her, asking - almost begging in his own way - her to stay clear of him. The Doctor also firmly believes that his coat was always of the gray hue which it currently shows, despite that in a few moments, when he returns his true self, he regains his brown coat, if on momentarily. We also learn that though the Doctor would like to deny the idea, he's unsure whether Derpy's children are 'truly' his own. Background story It was revealed through the author's blog (Jitterbug Jive ), that Discord Whooves is in fact, the 12th incarnation of Doctor Who (the human Doctor Who), however neither the circumstances of his regeneration to pony form were (officially) told. The Doctor himself is also unaware that he is the 12th incarnation. An interesting note to add is that it was established in Doctor Who canon that (unless the time line is changed) the Doctor would have an "evil" selfish form 'somewhere between his 12th and ultimate bodies' who would take on the name of "The Valeyard". Since The Valeyard made an appearance in the show, but in human form it is possible to think that the Doctor's new found Pony form is more connected to his presence in "The Ponyverse" than to him actually regenerating into a pony body, and in returning to his previous universe, he would be able to regain his human form without regenerating once more. However, so far this is just theorizing. Doctor's Discordation Little is know about what caused Doctor Whooves to turn, what Discord shown him in what is called "The Cave of Truth" since the Doctor himself does not wish to talk about it. What is known however is that he separated (quite harshly at that) from his then-companion "Ditzy Derpy Doo Hooves", who he believes to have betrayed him, by refusing to leave Equestria behind and to allow Discord to continue his reign, after the Doctor was turned. It is also established that the Doctor is oblivious to the discordation's presence and effect on him. A few physical features of the Discordation effect include of course the gray coat that the main 6 were also shown to develop when they were turned by Discord. It is established that the Discordation effect is only visible to those who weren't close to given ponies, those who didn't know them very well before the said pony was discorded.Apart from this, the Doctor interestingly shows the ability to (unconsciously) fight against this "infection". All Time Lord bodies are capable to fight various infections and poisons, even of highly lethal properties by "regenerating" (not necessarily in full power, which of course leads to a new body, and the loss of "a life") and the Doctor often shows that his body is fighting against the Discordation effect, either by exhaling energy (which later finds its way to a special hourglass he calls "अनन्ता Ananta" which means "Endless, infinite" in Sanskrit) or even regaining his brown coat and mane temporarily, though the latter one only happens when he feels honest joy, a gust of righteousness, or anything else that could draw him closer to his true self. Major Events (Add things like breakdowns/Derpy/Twilight/Master meetings here) Cameos/Miniature Sub-Plots (Any other sub-plots interactions) The Doctor Warning: The following entries may contain major spoilers to first time AND returning readers, as well as future Doctor Who viewers. View at own risk. History Note: A life around the length of a millenia, especially one as eventful as the Doctor's could fill a larger wiki easily (infact, it did ), because of this, this section will only mention the most major facts of the Doctor. Born on Gallifrey, partially of the DNA of a being known only as "The Other", one of the creators of modern Time Lord soceity, the Doctor hardly had a Flash Gordon-esque start. He born and raised to be a proper Time Lord, to stay out of other civilizations' problems, not to interfere with history too much. Not counting his 'brief' time as "Discord Whooves" so far, he failed to live by this rule, more often than not. His childhood is rarely discussed, but it is known that he was good friends with The Master, at least until they undergone a traditional Time Lord innitiation ceremony, where children are taken to a hole in the fabric of Time and Space on Gallifrey they have to look into it, which causes them to embrace both past, present and future at the same time. By the Doctor's own telling, this experience changes everyone. "Some find inspiration, some run and some go mad." When once asked what he did, the Doctor replied with a somewhat forced indifference "Oh, I've ran. Been running ever since." Along his travels through time and space, he met many many civilizations helped quite a lot of them. Sadly, helping one civilization usually meant having to stop the plans of certian sinster individuals of entire civilizations. While he gerenally frownes on the idea of using weapons and violence, this doesn't stop him from using it if he sees no other viable solution to a situation. Apart from the many people he met only briefly, he also had slightly more permanent 'friends' and companions through the ages, most of which eventually grown weary of the travels, grown apart from the Doctor or left behind on purpose by the Doctor to save them a life of drifting when they could live a much happier life where they were. Surprisingly, as beloved the Doctor became to the peoples of various civilizations he saved, almost equally hated he was on his homeworld, at least for a time. He was considered a criminal, which he indeed was. He stole a TARDIS, an extrememly dangerous time traveling mechanism that would require six trained Time Lords to operate properly and kept interfereing with the time line on coutless occaisons. What's more, he took her grand daughter with him on these criminal adventures. However, as punishment, he was made to undertake certian tasks for the Lord President (The leader of the Time Lords), which eventually allowed him to clean his name. A very importan piece in the Doctor's story and arguably his greates enemy - worthily standing along side such foes as The Master and the Daleks - is interestingly: Himself. Or as he called himself: "The Valeyard". The Valeyard made his first apparence in disguise on Gallifrey, placing charges agains The Doctor, who was still in his 6th body by this time. Eventually the Valeyard was revealed as a fraud, fabricating evidence agains the Doctor before the Time Lord council and even his identity as a - possible - future version of the Doctor who traveled to his own past with many intents, among which were prosecuting his past self (the 6th Doctor) and as a part of the Doctor's punishement, recieving all of the Doctor's then remaining regenerations. An interesting fact about the Valeyard is uttered by the Master, who reveals that the Valeyard would be "somewhere between the Doctor's 12th and ultimate forms". (Time Lords being known to have 13 bodies, with only a very select number of exceptions who usually either stole other Time Lord's lives or were awarded more for their usefulness.) A great change came to both the Doctor and the rest of the universe when a bloody war between the Daleks and Time Lords escalated to such a level that the Time Lords were forced to measure the idea of destroying the entirety of existance, so they may live on as spiritual beings, free of the Daleks (and every other species). The Doctor fought against this propostion, but it became clear that the Time Lords will go through with it, because of this he triggered one of the greatest Time Locks in all of existance, essentially locking both the Time Lords and (most of) the Daleks away from the rest of the universe in a place where time itself is unstable. Psychology The first thing on anyone's mind, reading through the Doctor's history could be connected to the line "Oh, I've ran. Been running ever since.". This hints at the fact that the Doctor isn't in fact an unstoppable force of nature, as his companions and even enemies often see him. He does have things he's afraid of, even if he rarely speaks of them. And interesting thing to note is that something very similar is said in the Blog itself, but not towards the innitaion ceremony to which the above quote refers to, instead it is used at "The Truth" the expereince/realization that made the Doctor fall for Discord's magic. "I saw the Truth.... and I ran." Generally the Doctor is a self driven hero. He doesn't fight for any paticular cause but simply for the good of all creatures. Even when it comes to the most dispicable creatures in existance, he only aims to destory them if he sees them as a threat to everything else. (A good example to this is the Daleks who were one side on the Last Great Time War, and who's only goal is to exterminate all "lesser" life in the universe.) Skills, Abilities, Tools (Manipulative skills, Tactics, Solving the Impossible, "The Doctor Remembers Everyone", Sonic, TARDIS and how he uses these goes here) Relations(hips) with other ponies (Ponies are rubbish goes here) Ditzy Derpy Doo Hooves Ditzy was the first pony the Doctor met in Equestria, and was also his first and only companion before he was discorded. Little is known about her character, other than what was shown of her in a few small scenes and what the Doctor has stated about her. She left after the Doctor hit her in a panic, and since then has had minimal interaction with the Doctor save for a few moments when he decided to go to her. He has brought her back on the TARDIS twice so far. The first time he taped her mouth shut and yelled at her, but let her go after a change of heart. The second time he brought her on the TARDIS, he was excessively violent with her, breaking her wing and beating her to the ground. He stopped himself mid-beating and told her to stay away from him. Since that event, Ditzy has been in the hospital recovering. Her two daughters, Dinky and Sparkler, visit her on occasion, and she has a mysterious black unicorn as a guardian. The Doctor has generally kept his distance, but he slept with her best friend Carrot Top just to spite her. He also had sex with two of the hospital nurses in Ditzy's bathroom for the sole purpose of making her cry. There are some implications that she loves the Doctor, but her feelings have not been confirmed. The Master (Someone please work out how we can even put this into words. Thank you.) Miss Twilight Sparkle Their interactions started when Discord Whooves was drunk, and Twilight offered her hoof in friendship. He proclaimed that "I don't NEED friends! Friends are RUB-(belch)". Twilight insisted that not only did he need a friend, but that she was going to hug him. While hugging her, he caught a grope of her flank, which he later described as "If you could put a giant marshmallow in a drier and not have it melt..." Thus the nickname "Marshmallow" was born. The two playfully flirted with each other on occasion, and eventually, after noticing the troubles that Discord Whooves was going through, she offered him a very special gift: her virginity. After Twilight started getting a lot of flack for sleeping with one pony, Discord Whooves was one of the first to stand up and defend her. Twilight is one of the ponies that he's visited the most often, She was his date for Hearts and Hooves Day, and will be his date for Pony Prom. Of the rare occasions that he has "turned brown", Twilight has been connected to two of them, being either the thought behind it, or the physical cause of it. He has said that there is something about her that makes him feel content "for once". 'Opal Crab' A mutant chimera that was sent to the Doctor by MissPinkamena. Opal Crab is a monster with a crab body, the head of Rarity's cat, Opal, Winona's tail, and a disturbing zalgo-like mouth with 4 protruding and constantly salivating tentacles. The creature is loose on the TARDIS and finds random opportunities to latch on to the Doctor; Most commonly preferring to grab his face. The Doctor is absolutely terrified of Opal Crab, and describes it as being 'everything unpleasant', but he's too scared to approach it and attempt to get rid of it once and for all. Inkie Pie (Their run-ins come here. They'll probably have more from now on.) Perry Doctor Perry Doctor is a Time Lord pony created by a breath of energy from the Doctor, while he was having a nightmare during April 1st. By now it seems he's existing in a realm of dreams. The TARDIS What is a TARDIS A TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space) is a living, breathing creature that was grown by the Time Lords. The Doctor is/was not the only one with a TARDIS. A TARDIS travels through Time and Space through highly scientific ways that occasionally even cause it to collide with past versions of itself, leading to paradoxes and loops with no beginning that the Doctor for sanity's sake just explains to his feeble non-Time Lord companions as "Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Stuff". Suffice to say, when a TARDIS goes from A point to B point and quite possibly from C time to D time, on occasion even breaking the barrier between @ universe and $ universe, it does this in such a smooth way that it fades out of existence at the start and fades into existence at the destination. However, since the TARDIS is rarely what it looks like, let it be a stone, a pillar, a statue or even a Blue Police Box, it also has the ability of "traditional" flight. The looks of a TARDIS can be deceiving. In fact there are rare occasions when the looks don't aim to deceive, since every TARDIS is equipped with a Chameleon Circuit that adapts its looks to what ever it deems fitting to the scenery. A well working TARDIS would appear as a statue in a roman statue garden for example and a large Blue Police Box in the London of 1963. Every TARDIS is also equipped with many many rooms, customizable to the Time Lord's comfort. The Doctor's TARDIS There are a few things about the Doctor's TARDIS that set it apart from other TARDIS-es. First of all, it is "borrowed" which is Doctor talk to having removed it from a museum without getting written permission ("written permission" being Doctor talk for "any permission"). The fact that it was needed to be removed from a museum, also hints at the fact that his TARDIS was an "old" Type 40 model, which was called back and replaced by the time he 'borrowed' it. In fact, this is believed to be the very last Type 40 TARDIS in existence, even the Master using a different, newer model. Along the years this TARDIS took on a few bruises, most of which the Doctor (very) lovingly tended to, but they occasionally show, such as in the broken Chameleon Circuit which sticks by its 1963 London settings (Big Blue Police Box) even when landing on a high tech Dalek ship where a bit of camouflage would be useful. However apart from this and other slight hiccups, the TARDIS is a very useful and mostly precise instrument in the Doctor's gentle hooves. It is also note worthy that beyond being alive, the Doctor's TARDIS is also very much sentiment and has a special bond with the Doctor. Features Apart from 'the transmat' which allows solid objects to be sent and received by the Doctor, the TARDIS is set up with many rooms that could keep the most outgoing person entertained for weeks, if not months. Among these rooms are: *A spacious Living Room/Control Room (Complete with working Fireplace, a beloved lounge chair, trophy stand/bookcases) *A Master Bedroom (With a Muffin shaped decoration on the bed) *A Kitchen (Reminiscent of a Downtown VIP bar) *A Library (Very large, extravagantly decorate, possibly containing thousands of volumes or more) *A billiards/game room *At least one Pool room (The TARDIS has a pool and a working Hot Tub) *A bathroom (a must) *Theater (Large enough for at least a dozen ponies) *A Ballroom pool5.png|The Doctor's swimming pool hottub.png|The Hot Tub pool.png|Billiards/Game Room newconsole.png|The TARDIS Console labrary3.png|Library shower1.png|Bathroom Shower kitchen.png|The Kitchen/Bar partner7.png|The Ballroom firstsight1.png|Derpy/Ditzy's old bedroom cider10.png|Doctor's favorite lounge couch Gallery tumblr_ly70a6jUHl1r6tx2mo2_400.png|The Blog's Logo. It's based off a Doctor Who logo used during the 70s. tumblr_lxg83mjm2Y1r8f79so10_500.png|The Master about to molest the Doctor tumblr_lxg83mjm2Y1r8f79so4_500.png tumblr_m1sfhrLzVl1r8f79so4_500.png|One of the possible reincarnations of the Doctor introduced as an April Fool Tumblr lzg8gkPtJp1r8f79so1 500.png|The "un-discorded" Doctor with Little Miss Twilight Sparkle Tumblr lwknuk5gqr1r8f79so8 500.png Category:Ask blog Category:OC Category:Background Character Category:Story blog Category:Grimdark blog Category:NSFW Category:Draw blog